Edward spies on Bella
by AlexisKlainer
Summary: Basically, Edward spies on Bella in an... Ungentlemanly fashion... Please read and review, it helps me write!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I know I should be completing other stories instead of doing One-Shots. But I felt a little in a rut, so I am having a go at writing Humorous One-Shots. And see if that helps me. Enjoy guys!

**BPOV**

As my alarm clock went off I groaned and sat up, stretching and hearing my joints pop loudly.

Slowly, I opened my eyes, expecting to see Edward sitting on my rocking chair. _But he wasn't._

Frowning, I slid out of bed and padded over to my window, hoping to see Edward leaning against a tree or something like that. _But he wasn't_.

I walked back through my room, and across the landing, to the only room whose window faced the road, thinking he might be out there. _But he wasn't._

Deciding he'd probably gone hunting, and I hadn't found a note, he wont be long. I thought I might as well get dressed.

When I was back in my room I started to slowly take my pyjama top off, showing the pale blue tank top I had on underneath. Still slowly, I pulled down my pyjama bottoms, showing the short shorts I had on.

Quickly stripping now, I changed from the tank top and shorts into a pair of jeans and a black short-sleeved t-shirt.

Smiling to myself, I brushed my hair back and ran downstairs. Surprisingly, with more grace than I usually possessed. I stopped in the kitchen and popped some toast in the toaster.

I plonked myself down on a kitchen chair and waited. After about a minute I heard a knock at the door. Flinging myself towards the noise, I swung the door open and smiled broadly.

"Edward" I whispered happily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, second Chapter :D Hopefully you'll get it now :P**

* * *

I was just finishing up draining and elk, just 2 miles North of Bella's house.

I'd hunted only last night, but with Bella's sweet aroma, and the fact I hadn't properly satisfied myself before, meant I had to go without hesitation.

In my haste, I hadn't left Bella a note, I'd have to apologise when I return…

After another minute or so, I'd caught another Elk and was on my way back to my Bella.

I quickly climbed the side of her house to her bedroom window. Still expecting her to be asleep, I hovered at the sill, glancing inside.

Staring inside I saw her standing and slowly slipping her pyjama top off.

I knew it was ungentlemanly to stare like this, but I kept my eyes fixed on her heaving chest.

She dropped the top onto the floor to reveal her in a tight fitting blue tank top. Her breasts pushed against the flimsy fabric, slightly raised over the top of it.

I groaned at the sight.

She then started on her bottoms, pulling them down her long slender legs.

My eyes raked down her body and landed on her thighs, slightly flushed with the heat of the room.

My mind wandered to what might be lying beneath the extremely thin material of her shorts and what might happen if I let my hands explore that uncharted territory.

Seeing her like that, unguarded, blew my mind.

When her hands moved to the straps of her bra my mind came back to me, and the sensible side knew I wouldn't be able to last. If seeing her strip to slightly more revealing clothes made me this flustered, I would _definitely_ not be able to handle her _**naked**_.

I released my grip on the ledge and dropped to the ground.

Taking a deep breath, I tried to dispel the images of Bella naked from my head. _Wait till the Honeymoon!_

I was brought back to myself by the sound of Bella placing bread into the toaster and sitting down in the Kitchen.

Smiling to myself, I ran around the house at inhuman speed, not caring who saw, and knocked on the door.

I gave my physical pain when we were apart, and I would gladly endure it, if it meant I got to see my Bella at the end of it.

I could hear the pitter-patter of her feet as she ran to me and an unbidden thought came into my head.

_Do I keep this a secret from her? Or do I tell her that I've been spying on her? You know how you lying about Victoria went down…_

My brow furrowed for a second while I considered this but it smoothed out when I heard the door opening.

When she flung open the door with a wide smile on her perfectly rounded face, I just _had_ to smile back to her.

"Edward" She whispered, happiness lacing every note of the two syllables that make up my name.

Her eyes traced my features, as mine did too. Staring deeply into her deep chocolate eyes.

* * *

**Okay, so that was MEANT to be a Oneshot, but i guess i just turned it into a Twoshot... *awkward face and ducks behind a bus***

DONT KILL ME FOR NOT UPDATING A SECRET FROM EDWARD! 

**The next chapter shall either be up tomorrow or on Valentines Day as a little Love-y Treat for my little duckies :D**

**Momma Alice lubs you all so that shall be your treat for Valentines :D (And if i have time in my busy scheduale, i might put up TWO chapters for Valentines, but NO promises!**

**Please review and Luvs you all darlings !**


	3. AN

**JUST INCASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, MY NAME HAS CHANGED.**

**WAS PREVIOUSLY : Mrs. AliceLCullen**

**NOW IS: AlexisKlainer**

**THIS 'CHAPTER' SHALL BE DELETED UPON THE POSTING OF ANOTHER CHAPTER, SO PLEASE DON'T REVIEW ON THIS.  
IF YOU HAVE ANY ISSUES OR COMMENTS TO DO WITH MY NAME CHANGE, PLEASE PM ME.**

**THANKS FOR READING, I SHALL POST NEW CHAPTERS SOON.**


End file.
